Can't cry
by twilightcrazy
Summary: the cullens find another one of their kind, except she doesn't remember nothing and that she doesn't feed blood. Everything she touches, she can see its past of it and she will get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**I woked up from a dreamless sleep the lasted for about a week. When I woked from that dreamless sleep, it was dark, and it was wet and humid.I couldn't see anything at all.I stood up and began to walk until I saw a deam light, which was like 20 feet away from me. I ran to it and then I was outside like in 3 seconds. I noticed that I was in a cave, but I really didn't remember how I went in there...or how I got here.I was in the woods of Forks,Washington and the sky was cloudy.**_

_**"I bet it's going to rain," I said to myself. Suddenly I heard a thunderstorm in the sky far away. And then I heard another thunderstorm but not in the sky. It sounded like it was on land.**_

_**Then I start wondering how I got here. I didn't remember anything when I woked up.Did I have a family? Did I have a home? What was my name?**_

_**I began pacing back and forth. How can I not know my own name!? I sat down cross-legged on the ground by a tree that was so big that it might make you dizzy.I putted my face on my dirty hands.My hands were icy cold as if I were already dead. I wanted to cry so badly...but I couldn't.I heard another thunderstorm on land but I didn't looked up.Then I felt something touch my leg.This time I looked up and it was a ball.In fact, it was a baseball ball.**_

**_I grabbed it and held it for a moment until I heard voices yelling,"Go, Edward, go!"_**

**_I stood up quickly and let the ball fall down out of my hand and somehow I climbed the tree that was beside the tree I was sitting on._**

**_I waited for about 2 more seconds until the most beautiful person showed up._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I looked at him real close. He was the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my whole life. His skin so pale and his eyes that were yellowish kind. I felt like I wanted to be with him. I started reacting when he bent down to pick the ball and he was about to leave when he stopped and sniffed the ball.**

**"What is he doing?," I whispered quietly to myself. He looked up and started sniffing again and then he looked up the tree I **_was in._

**"Edward! What are you still doing here? We are all waitng for you and the ball to come back and play." someone said. I turned looked who it was. It was a girl that looked 17 or 16 years-old. She has spiky hair and she was wearing blue sweat pants with a black t-shirt, which a jacket was over it. She came running toward him and I was suprised how she ran. She was like a ghost. She stopped when she was beside him.**

**"Come on, Edward! Everyone is waiting. We have to hurry 'cause-"**

**"Alice! Shhhh!"Edward ( if that was his name) said silently to Alice.(if that was her name)**

**"Edward, what's wrong?"**

**"Alice, do you smell it? Do you smell the scent?Alice, someone's here watching us." Alice began sniffing like Edward did. After a moment, she nodded.**

**They began talking really fast that I didn't hear a single word. Then Edward disappeared. I gasped quietly until someone was touching my black wavy hair. I stood frooze and the hand that was on my hair went down to my shoulder. I stopped breathing, I mean I stopped breathing when I first Edward, then how could I hold my breath for sooo long? Another hand was on my other shoulder. And then the person turned me around and that's when I saw his face. Edward was starring at me with dark hungry eyes.**

**It took me a while that I was shaking. "P-Please don't h-hurt me," I told him.**

**He smiled and then said,"I won't. I promise." And then he shoved me hard that I felled out of the tree and landed on Alice's arms. I realized that they were going to kidnaped me. **

**"HELP!" I yelled. Edward was now on the ground beside Alice.**

**Alice grabbed my wrists and putted them behind my back and held them strongly.**

**"She's one of us, Alice," Edward told her.**

**"I'm what!? Let me go! I know you're trying to kidnaped me," I told him.**

**Edward laughed."No. We are not trying to kidnapped you at all. So tell me what is your name?"**

**I went blank for a momeny and then said," I don't know. I don't know my name."**

**He stared at me for a moment and then he came toward me and touched something around my neck. "Violet," he said.**

**He looked at it and then looked at me. "How long have you been here in the woods...Violet?"**

**"I woke up in a cave right there," I pointed were the cave was. "And when I woke up...I didn't remember anything. Not even my name."**

**"Edward," Alice began,"I think she doesn't know who she really is." **

**"We have to take her to Carlise,"Edward said.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"Please! Let me go!" I was begging Edward and Alice to let me go. **

**"That necklace around your neck says your name, Violet," Edward told me."Are you feeling thir-, I mean hungry?"**

**"Kinda."**

**"We are almost there, Violet,"Alice told me. I began moving my arms like crazy."Violet! Stop that." I moved my arms like crazy until I accidentally punched Alice in the stomach...and I was free.**

**Alice dropped down to the ground and Edward went to helped her while I ran so fast that I could see the trees blurry.**

**"Emmett! Get her!" Edward said close behind me. I kept running until someone got me with strong arms that I couldn't break free. I was in a baseball field with five other people including the one who was holding me. Every single person was pale and so...perfect. Edward and Alice came.**

**"What do we have here?"the man that was holding me said sarcastically.**

**"Edward, who is this?"**

**"Her name is Violet and me and Alice found her in the woods. Carlise, she's one of us, except she doesn't know it...yet,"Edward told Carlise.**

**_Why does Edward have to tell him? I mean he's being sooo nosy!_**

**Edward shot me a dark look at me.**

**_What is he looking at me like that? It seem like he heard me say that. _**

**I gasped.**

**_He did._**

**I looked at him back and he nodded.**

**Carlise came toward me and said,"Do you mind if you come with us?"**

**"First of all,"I began,"what do you want?"**

**"We just want to explain everything to you. You need to know what you really are and -"**

**"I KNOW WHAT I AM! I AM HUMAN! THAT'S WHAT I AM!" I shouted at him.**

**"Calm down, Violet," a women (with a heart-shaped face with caramel-clored hair) said.**

**"I don't want to calm down. Please! Let me go! Please."**

**"Carlise, I guess we have to do it the hard way," Edward told him.**

**"I guess so," he said. "Emmett, hold her tight and with one hand, cover her mouth so she won't scream or yell."**

**"Sure thing, Carlise," Emmett said.**

**He covered my mouth and Edward came and told me,"Don't be afraid, Violet." Then Alice came over and told me,"You'll understand soon." And she smiled.**

**When I went to their house, I was amazed. Their house was 3 stories tall and it was white. I have never,ever seen anything like it.**

**_Wow! They must be really rich! I wondered if they have a pool or maybe a JUMBO pool! OMG!_**

**When we entered the house, Emmett took me to the living room and shoved me on the couch." Easy, partner," I told him. The women who told me calm down came to sit be me and she started patting my hair.**

**"We have to tell you so much,Violet." And she got up and went to the kitchen to talk with Carlise.**

**Edward came to sit by me. I turned to look at him and he was smiling.**

**_Why is this guy so happy? Why does he look at me with those dark hungry eyes? I think he's mentally challenge._**

**He started laughing. I turned to look at him."Of course not, Violet. I'm not mentally challenge."**

**My eyes were wide open now. " How--did--you--"**

**"I'm a vampire. And once someone is a vampire you might get an ability or you might call it a 'power' "**

**It took me a while that I wasn't breathing anymore."So you're saying that _I'm_ a vampire,"I told him. I had my hand on my throat still wondering.**

**"Because...I'm not, Edward. I'm not. I am not." I said each word carefully. Then I had my hands cover my face. Edward hugged me and said,'' I am so sorry for you. Especially that you don't remember anything about your past." I started to chuckled hard that Edward heard me and askes," What's wrong?" Then I stood up, breaking free from Edward's arms. " What's wrong!? What's wrong!? I tell you what's wrong! You are just making this up as you and your freaking mentally family go along!! That's what's wrong!" I took a breath and looked at Edward's, Alice's, a blond boy's, and a blond girl's faces.**

**Esme( the women with the heart-shaped face) came out to the living room and said," It's true, Violet. You are a vampire. Come and all of us will explain it tou you."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I went to the kitchen while the gang followed me. I sat down on the long rectengular table.**

**"Edward, I think you should call Bella. I mean, I think she needs to know this too," the blond boy told him.**

**"Sure thing, Jasper."**

**_His name is Jasper. I think he's kinda cute.I hope he's available._**

**Jasper went to Alice and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.**

**_Oh. Too bad he's-Wait a minute aren't they supposed to be brother and sister?_**

**Edward was talking on his phone with Bella.After he hung up he said," Bella's coming but she hasn't eaten dinner yet so I guess we have to order pizza."**

**"Bella's not a...vampire?" I asked him. He shook**** his head.**

**"WE have to wait for her to come." Everyone nodded.**

**After Edward ordered a pizza he came to me and told me,"Bella's my girlfriend, Violet."**

**" One question, Edward.Are Jasper and Alice brother and sister?And how do you know that my name is 'Violet'?"**

**" No. They are not brother and sister. In fact, we are all adoptive. And name says it on your necklace." He pointed where the necklace is. I bent down my head just to see half of my name there. When I touched it, I was somewhere else.**

* * *

**_I was in the woods again and it was dark as if there was no light at all. I heard the screaming. And then I saw myself. I was running at a normal pace. Someone was after me. Then I stopped in front of someone._**

**_"Please! Don't hurt me. Zack, please do not hurt me." It was my voice.I was that somebody that was running._**

**_" I never knew that you were one of those monsters, Zack. I would never would be afraid of you."_**

**_" Is that why you ran away from me, Violet!? Just because you never knew that I was a vampire!" Zack yelled._**

**_Even if I couldn't see him well in the dark, I could see his face. His face was like Edward's, so pale and his eyes were pitch black. HIs brown spiky hair like Alice's._**

**_" I love you, Violet.I love you too much that I would do anything for you. But you spoiled everything!"_**

**_"Zack, please calm down. I love you too. It's that you're too different from me. You're 1_7_ and I'm 15 and-"_**

**_"Age doesn't matter! You are just afraid that I will hurt you. Why? Because I'm a vampire! That's why you are running away from me!"_**

**_" I'm sorry,Zack. please forgive me."_**

**_"No, Violet. You are going to pay." Zack jumped on me and I fell to the ground._**

**_"Please, Zack! Don't do it!" After a while I said," I will always love you, Zack."_**

**_"Me too." And then he putted his mouth next to my throat and I began to scream._**

* * *

" **VIOLET!"**

**I let go of my necklace and I was back with Edward and the gang.**

**"What happened?" Alice asked.**

**I looked all around the room. I was back...to the present.Then I remember. I remember everything.I remember me and Zack were fighting because he was a vampire and that I was running away from him. When was that? It was 2 weeks ago.**

**_I loved him and he killed me. _**

**"Who killed you?" Edward asked.**

**"Za-"**

**Ding! Dong! It was the door. Esme opened it and came in Bella and went to the kitchen.**

**Edward went to her and hugged her and kissed her.**

**Bella came to me and and said," Hi. I'm Bella. Edward told me everything about you."**

**"Really?" I looked at him. I knew that he was a mind reader so I thought '_Why?'_**

**He just smiled."Anyway, who killed you?"**

**"Zack. He was my boyfriend for a month until he told me his secret. I mean, he shouldn't have because he knew I was so sensitive. I was 15 then and he was 17. we loved each other so much, but my parents never really liked him because they thought that he was a goth, but he wasn't. He was so nice and sweet with me. Everytime we kissed his lips were icy cold, but I didn't care."**

**"Then, why he killed you? How did he killed you?"**

**I bent down my head and started telling my story."His secret was that...he was vampire, too. And when he told me that I-I was afraid of him. But I still loved him. Then I night, he was coming to my house and so I run away. I run away from him. I mean, I just didn't want him to hurt me."**

**I lifted My head up. Everyone just stared at me with their yellowish eyes.**

**"You don't have to be afraid of them. The Cullens are different from the other ones. They will take care of you very well," Bella told me.**

**"Yes, I see. No wonder you love Edward so much. I loved Zack, too."**

**Bella come to hugged me when Edward grabbed her arms and said," She hasn't feed yet."**

**"I'll be careful," she said. Edward let go of her arms and hugged me. She was so warm and cozy. Then she went back with Edward, but I didn't want her to leave so I grabbed her hand and I wasn't with The Cullen family anymore.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_I was somewhere else. I was in a..._****_ballet studio with mirrors everywhere. And then I saw Bella.She was running away...from who? She was still running when someone was in front of her.Then he(it was a man)pushed her and she went flying backward. She hit her head on the mirrors and she fell to the ground. The man walked toward her and he was telling her something.Bella seemed to ignored him and she started crawling to the door. Then his foot stepped on her leg and crushed it. He came toward her again and I saw it. I saw him bit Bella's hand. He was a vampire._**

* * *

**"Ow! OW!"**

**"Violet, let go of Bella's hand," I heard Alice say. I did and once again I was back with the Cullen family.**

**"What's wrong with you!? You were about to crush Bella's hand," Edward yelled at me.**

**"I saw it. I saw a vampire bite Bella's hand," I told him. He just stared at me and turned his head towards Carlisle.**

**"How do you know that?" Carlisle asked me.**

**"I saw it."**

**"How?"**

**"When I touched her hands I disappeared from here and then I saw Bella. Someone was hurting her and she couldn't defense herself."**

**Carlisle said,"Come with me." I did and we went to his office."First I want to ask you something. Are you thirsty? I mean, is just that newborns are really thirsty and they can't controlled their self. I was just wondering."**

**I started wondering too. How could I not feel thirst? Why didn't I feel thirsty when Bella was around me?I was...hungry but not thirsty.**

**"Carlisle, I feel hungry, but not thirsty."**

**"I see. Well, let's worry about that later." He was silent for a moment and the finally said," You just found your power."**

**"My power?" I was confused.**

**"Yes. your power. You see, your like Alice. Alice can see the future but someone can change it, so its not very accurate. But you can see the past of someone when you touched them. Well, when you want to see their past,you just hold their hand or something like that."**

**"I can see the past? Can I see everyone's past?"**

**"Sure can do."**

**"WOW!" Carlisle started laughing." Yes. I know it's very cool, but now let's move on. What do you mean exactly when you said you were hungry?"**

**I went blank. How was I supposed to know that? " I don't really know."**

**"Well, I guess the only way to know why you feel hungry is that we have to wait for the pizza."**

**_Okay? "Sure."_**

**We went to the kitchen again and there was the pizza. It was a small pizza that only had four slices of pizza. I SAT DOWN NEXT TO ALICE AND THEN SHE HUGGED me.**

**"We're like twin sisters! You can see the past And I can see the future."**

**"You knew that I was going to talk to Carlisle. Right?" She nodded.**

**" Well, Bella dig in," the blond girl said.**

**"Sure thing Rosalie." her name was Rosalie. **

**_Pretty name._**

**Bella took a sliced and started eating. I was hungry so without thinking I took a slice and took a bite. How the pizza tasted so delicious. I took another bite and another until I was finished. When I realized that I was Eating food and not drinking blood.**

**"What the heck?" I told myself.**

**"Did she just eat pizza?" I heard Jasper say**

**"I don't know what's happenning to me," I told them. I turned to Carlisle with a worried face.**

**" I think I know, but I'm not sure about it."He said. " Since you can see the past by touching someone, espicially humans, you get thirsty because you feel the warmth of the humans and the scent of their blood. So I guess since you have that "power" it changes your way of eating. So now you eat food, but you are still a vampire."**

**"Lucky," Rosalie said under her breath.**

**"Yeah. She is very lucky," Emmett said. He held his hand out in front of me. " See my past."**

**Rosalie gave him a dark look. "I was just kidding, Rose,"Emmett told her.**

**"Tomorrow we have to get her enrolled to the school. And we will try to put her in the same classes with Edward and Bella," Carlisle told me. I just nodded.**

**"Well, I have to go," Bella said. " Nice to meet you, Violet." I nodded. Bella stood up and Edward went behind her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I do not own the characters and thank you for the reviews. I want more.**

(at school)

**Some classes I had were with Bella(2 classes only) and I had 1 class with Edward. My first class was biology. It was kind of boring and humiliating. First I had to present myself to the class and while I was doing that I hands began to shake and one girl that had blond hair said," Do you a mental disease?"**

**"No," I answered. Everyone started laughing, but one. It was a boy that had short brown hair and his eyes were blue. He had few freckles that were unnoticeable. I noticed that he was staring at since I came in the classroom. The teacher told me to sit down by the girl who asked me the stupid question. When I did I noticed that the boy who was staring at me was sitting behind me. I thought he was kinda cute, but he will never be compared to Zack. After the teacher discussed about the cell of a animal and how it is made, he told us to get a partner because we had to do an assignment.**

_**Great. who will be my partner? I hope that girl name Carmen(who asked the stupid question) doesn't asked me.**_

**Then all of the sudden the boy who was staring at me came by me and asked my if I wanted to be his partner. Me and him were thay only last pair left so I said yes and he smiled.**

**"What's your name?" I asked.**

**"Theo. Theo Jackson. And yours?"**

**"Are you serious? I just told my name in front of the class."**

**"I forgot," he said.**

**"Violet."**

**"Violet what?"**

**I went blank for a moment until I answered him," I don't know." He started laughing." Are you serious? I guess you're afraid to tell me. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,"he said.**

**"Okay." Then finally the bell rang and I quickly grabbed my books and went out of the class. I was the first one. Next my class was English and Bella was there so I sat next to her. We had 2 minutes before the bell rang so I talked to her for those couple of minutes.**

**"In your first day here, did somebody just stared out you like a zombie?"**

**"Yeah, especially boys."**

**"Did Edward stared at you, too?" She nodded. During the class the teacher was just reviewing about grammar and that kind of stuff. After class it was lunchtime. When I was walking to the cafeteria I saw Theo grabbing a girl's waist by the lockers. The girl started kissing him on the cheeks and then on the mouth. I looked at them for a second and I quickly went pass them. On the corner of my eye I saw Theo watching me.**

2 weeks later

**After I saw Theo kissing a girl he began talking to me and flirting with me. One day while I was eating lunch with the gang Bella told me," Theo really likes you."**

**"Really?" I rolled my eyes.**

**"Seriously," Alice said. "When he was at my math class, I heard him talking about you. In a good way of course."**

**"Like I did with Bella,"Edward said.**

**"Shut up,Edward!"Alice told him."Oh, look here he comes."**

**I turned my head where Alice was pointing at. There he was, coming toward me.Bella began eating her sandwich and Alice began talking to Edward silently.**

**"Hi," Theo said.**

**"Hi,''I said back.**

**"Look,Violet. I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my house to meet my parents and my two little sisters."**

**I turned around to look at my friends...or my family, since I have been living with them (except Bella) two weeks ago.They were still the same. Bella eating her lunch and Alice talking with Edward.I turned back to look at him.**

**"Sure. When?"**

**"Saturday night."**

**"Okay."**

**"Well, see you next class,Violet." He left to sit with his friends.**

**Alice looked at me and started smiling. It took me a moment to realized that Alice knew that this was coming.**

**"You knew!" I told her. She nodded." And Edward and Bella knew also. I told them and I also saw that you were going to say 'yes'."**

**I had my mouth hanged open." You cheater! Why didn't you tell me!" I was screaming now, but people didn't noticed.**

**"You were sad and we all thought that you should go out with someone,"Edward answered Alice's question.**

**"Nice move," I said sarcastically.**

**After lunch, Theo sat next to me in class and whispered in my ear,"I can't wait."**

**_Me neither! Ugh! I hate my life and I hate Theo!_ **

**But I never thought that I would fall in love with someone else after going to someone's house.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Saturday morning

**" You'll look great in that mini skirt I that I bought you for tonight's date!" Alice told me.**

**" I told you. It's not a date!" I told her.**

**"But you'll still look great in that mini skirt!"**

**I was at the Cullen's house, or should I say my house. I was at Alice's room, while she was showing me the skirt that was a demin skirt that had orange and yellow flowers. Then Edward appeared. He saw the mini skirt that Alice was holding and started laughing.**

**"Alice, are you going to wear that!?" he asked.**

**"No, silly! It's for Violet for her date tonight."Edward stared at me with a grin. "Are you serious, Violet?"**

**I made a frown and put my hands on my hips.**

**_Of course not, dummy.First, It's not a date and second ,why does Alice have to be so...so happy all the time? No, offense. And... A little help here!!_**

**He chuckled. "No can do. I'm sorry. You know how she is."**

**Alice turned to Edward and then to me and then to Edward." What the heck is going on! You know, I'm not a mind reader."**

**"Fine," I muttered." I'll wear the skirt."**

**"Yah! Thank you so much, Violet,"Alice said and she came to hug me. " I knew you were going to say that." I just rolled my eyes.**

Saturday Night

**"Thanks for dropping me off, Edward. I'll call you when I'm ready to go home."**

**"Sure," he said. I opened the door and stepped outside and Edward drove off. I walked slowly to the front door and rang the bell.After I rung it three times the door opened.There was a thin women with baggy pink shorts and a shirt that said 'I like "fast" food'.**

**"Uh, hi. I'm Violet, I'm supposed to be here,' I said.**

**"Oh!Right, of course. Come in." I entered the house. The house was one story and the floor was a wooden floor.It didn't have much details.**

**"You must be Theo's girlfriend,"she said. My mouth dropped open."No! I'm not Theo's-" But I was interrupted by Theo's voice behind me.**

**"Violet! You came. I thought you wouldn't come." I turned around and he was wearing capri pants and a dark blue t-shirt.**

**I made an angry face at him. He came and hugged me and then he putted his arm around my shoulder."Come on, I want to show my room."**

**He dragged to his room,which was small and he had posters hanged on the wall and especially it was messy. After I entered his room he closed it.**

**"Look, about what my mom said, um, she didn't mean to. I never told her that you were my girlfriend. In fact, I told her that we had homework and-"**

**"Enough! I don't care. It was just embarrassing.That's all,don't worry about it," I told him. He nodded."Okay.,If that's what you want." We both sat down on his bed and he started talking about his two sisters beating him in checkers and how his family are annoying to him. After 20 minutes went by my phone rang.**

**"Hello?" I answered.**

**"It's me, Alice."**

**"Oh, hi Alice."**

**"Look, me and Edward are outside, okay?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't want to tell you but Theo-shoot! The batterie is low. Sorry,you'll see, Vio-" Beeeeeeeep! The phone went dead.**

**"Hello? Hello?"**

**"What is it," Theo asked.**

**"Nothing."**

**"Violet, can you get me that bottle that's on that shelf.' He pointed where it was. I stood up and got it, but when I turned around his face was close to mine. **

**I held the bottle up and said,"Here it is." Then he pushed me slowly to the wall and putted his hand around my waist. The other hand was on my face and he kissed me. I pushed away from him hard and he fell to the floor." What's wrong with you!?" I yell. I went to open the door but I wasn't fast enough. He got me by my hand and threw me To the wall. This time his hand was at my back rubbing it and he was trying to kiss me again.**

**"I love you. I love you," he kept repeating. This time I slapped him.**

**"You prever!" I yelled at him and I went out of his room and out of his house. And there was Alice's porsche. I ran to it and opened the door and got inside.**

**"Are you okay?" Alice asked.**

**"No," I answered.**

**" Violet, if he ever tries to touch you again, I swear that I'll kill him," Edward said.**

**I was quite till we got home. **

**_Why did Theo try to do this? Why??_**

**When I was at my room I began thinking about the kiss. It was a wonderful kiss and to admit... I liked it. It tooked awhile that I felled in love with the wrong person.**

_**I don't love Zack anymore.**_please write a review!! I want at least 15 reviews. and when you write one, it can be ideas, good comments, and maybe bad comments(do not make really bad comments)THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WILL UPDATE SOON!


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

**_do not own characters. reviews please._**

**_I love him, I love him._**

**" Stop! Get out of my head!" I was doing my homework in the kitchen table while I was thinking of Theo. It was impossible to get him out of my head. I always think about him.**

**"NO! I'm supposed to love Zack. Not Theo. What is wrong with me?" I covered my face. _This cannot be happening to me. It cannot. I said I'll always love him, but why did I have to love another one?_**

**"Hey, it happens sometimes." I looked up and Edward was sitting next to me.**

**"What do you know about loving another person?" I grumbled.**

**"I don't, but Bella does."**

**"Bella?" I was confused. Bella loves or loved another one?**

**"I know that Bella _cares_ for another person but I don't really know if she loves him. I suspect though."**

**I went back doing my homework and thought to myself if Edward loved another one before Bella came. I reached my hand slowly to touch his hand but he quickly moved it out of the way.**

**"Don't you even _think_ about it, Violet," He said with a grin.**

**I grinned back. _Stupid mind reader vampire_.**

**He smiled.**

**(THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A LINE HERE BUT IT DOES NOT STAY HERE WHEN I WANT TO SAVE IT SO JUST IMAGINED A LINE HERE :) )**

**Alice was driving me to Bella's house when my phone rang.**

**RING RING!!**

**It was my cellphone. I picked it up. "Hello?"**

**"Hi. It's me, Theo."**

**I sighed. "What do you want?" I said annoyed.**

**"I just want you to know that I'm sorry for Saturday night. I mean, I wasn't thinking of doing it. I mean that I wasn't controlling myself-no- I mean-"**

**"Just shut up and leave me ALONE!" I hunged up.**

**" Is he still apologizing?"**

**"What do you think? I mean, for the thing that he was about to do, I will never forgive him." I crossed my arms.**

**"I think you should apologized."**

**"Why?" I asked angrily.**

**"He was telling the truth," she said quietly that I could not hear her well. (I'd always had hearing problems.)**

**"What?" **

**"Nothing." And that was the end of the discussion.**

**( THIS IS THE LINE I WAS TALKING ABOUT)**

* * *

******"Bella!" Alice ran her and hugged her. I just shooked her hand quickly. I didn't want to see any of her past. Alice then left and Bella took me to her room. "So what brings you here?" she asked me.**

**I didn't want to tell her that Edward told me that Bella "cared" for someone else so I asked," I was just wondering if you love or loved someone else beside Edward?" I putted my hands on my hips.**

**"what do you mean? Edward is my first love and I love him very much and I will always will."**

**This time she said," Why the question,Violet?"**

**I didn't know where to start so I said," I fell in loved with someone else. I'm not in love with Zack anymore."**

**"Theo?" I nodded," I feel horrible."**

**"You shouldn't be. There's a boy name Jacob and he is my best est friend and I loved him very much."**

**"you love him as a friend?"**

**She nodded. " That's where you're wrong Bella," I said. " I _felled_ in love with Theo."**

**"Oh."**

**RING RING!! Bella's phone rang. Me and Bella went to the kitchen and Bella got the phone. **

**"Hello?" silent "What? are you sure?" silent "Alice! calm down. Do I tell her or does she know?" silent "Okay. bye."**

**Bella hunged up. "What is it?" I asked.**

**"nothing, um, Edward and his family are coming."**

**"Why?"**

**"they are going to tell you. Violet be strong when they tell you." She hugged me.

* * *

**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE ANOTHER STORY CALL "LOVE IS BLIND" PLEASE READ IT TOO. ( i WANT REVIEWS FOR BOTH!! THANK YOU)_**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9

_do not own twilight. only own Violet and Theo._

**When The Cullen family came, we all went to the living room. Edward sat on the couch next to Bella, Emmet sat on the chair and Rosalie stood next to him, Alice stood next to Edward and Jasper stood next Alice, and Esme and Carlise stood behind Bella. I stood in the middle.**

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**"You have to understand that what we're about to tell you will hurt you, but you just have to understand," Esme told me. I nodded.**

**"Violet," Alice began,"I saw... Theo-"**

**"Theo? What's wrong with Theo?" I interrupted.**

**"Well, let me put this way. I saw someone...well... hurt...Theo," Alice said.**

**"What?" I said silently.**

**"You see, Violet, Alice saw and told us that Theo was being hurt by someone,but she doesn't know who he was. And he's a vampire."Edward said.**

**"_He?_" I said. "It was a 'he'. And a vampire?"**

**_No!No! someone was going to hurt my Theo. But who could it be?_**

**Then it hit me. "It's Zack," I said.**

**"Zack? Is he the one you loved?"Bella asked.**

**I nodded**

**"You don't love Zack anymore?" Alice asked.**

**"Why?"Esme asked.**

**"I did, but not anymore. I think for what he did to me...for what I did to him. When I met Theo...well, he was nice and sweet and love caring. Just when I realized I was in love with him. He is a better man than Zack,"I told them**

**"But what about when Theo was trying to...well,you know," Edward said.**

**"Alice was right." I turned to face Alice."You were right. Theo was telling the truth. I should have forgave him because he wasn't _him_ at all."**

**"What do you exactly mean that 'Theo wasn't him at all' ?"Carlise asked.**

**I took a deep breath. "When Zack confessed that he was a vampire, he told me what his "power" was."**

**"And what was his "power"?"Emmett asked.**

**This was the hard thing to explain to them,but I gave it a shot. "His "power" was that he could get into to people's minds or more like controlling people's minds."**

**"How is that?" Carlise asked.**

**"For example, if he wanted to be in the baseball team and the coach wouldn't let him, Zack could just control his mind and make the coach put him in the team."**

**"So you're saying that Zack can take _over _people's mind,"Carlise said.**

**"Exactly," I said ," And that's why Zack took Theo's mind over and "told" him to do that to me."**

**Bella looked confused. " Edward told about it Theo. About what he was trying to do to you, but how Did Zack know where you were?"**

**"Easy,my love. Zack was following her. I read his plans," Edward told Bella.**

**Now this time I was confused... and angry."Wait. hold up! Zack had plans! And you knew about his plans!" I was yelling now.**

**"Oooo! Little Edward just got in troubleeeeee." Emmett said.**

**"Shut up, Emmett. Do you want to tell her?" Rosalie told him. I faced Emmett. "You knew about His plans, too!!" I yelled at him.**

**Emmett shutted his mouth. I turned to face Edward. "Tell me, NOW!" I had my arms crossed tightly.**

**Alice came towards me to give me a hugged but I was so angry that I yelled at her "Stay away from me you stupid physic!!" I putted my arms at my sides.**

**"Don't you ever call Alice like that again or I will-"Jasper started to say but then he stopped. Edward was quickly at my side and whispered," How about I tell you this in Bella's room." I turned to face him. "Guess what Edward? You're a stupid mind reader! And this time I mean it!" I shoved him and ran out of Bella's house. I turned to face the door and They were there standing still. "Leave me alone!" And I started to run again. I heard Alice say," She will understand."**

**(_4 hours later)_**

**I was at the cullens house in my room.(_her room is the attic)_ I was laying on my bed, the glow-in-the-night stars in the ceiling started glowing. It was already night and it was dark. I which I could sleep, but I couldn't.**

_**Why did I have to be this! Why did Zack turn me into this. I didn't derserve this at all. I derserve to die, but I don't derserve to be a stupid vampire!**_

**I turned to lay on my stomach , I grabbed a pillow, put my face on it, and sreamed.**

Edward's POV

**Violet didn't derserve to suffer. Besides, she's a vampire at age 15! She derserve to live and to die.**

**"Edward, I think you should tell her the plans that Zack has. I mean she really needs to know this. If she knows it now, then she'll be ready,'' Alice told me.**

**"But Zack has some plans that will hurt her."**

**"I know! That's what I mean, if you tell her then maybe she can change it and she and Theo won't get hurt." I hated it when Alice was right. "Fine. Let's go tell her." I stood up from the couch and dragged Alice to with me."Okay!Okay! I'll go with you. Just don't drag me again."she said. I love it when I win.**

LIKE IT? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO...WRITE ME SOME REVIEWS!! ( i WANT ALOT THIS TIME :) )


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**DO NOT OWN TWILGHT EXCEPT VIOLET,THEO,& ZACK!**

**I wish I could have cried. I wish I were human again. I wish Theo was right here with me kissing my cold lips.**

**KNOCK!KNOCK!**

**I knew who it was. **

**_Just get in here,Edward. Tell me and go away._ **

**The door opened and Edward was not alone. Alice was with him. They both came and they sat on the edge of the bed. I pulled myself up and sat properly with a pillow on my stomach."Are you going to tell me this time?" I asked him. "And I want to know everything_."_**

**"Sure." he said. "Well, where do I begin?"**

**"Tell me why you didn't tell me about Zack's plans," I suggested.**

**"We didn't tell you because we thought that he would change his mind about it. Also because we didn't want you to be worring about Theo," Alice answered.**

**"But I care about Theo. I love him more than I loved Zack. And Zack will never change his mind. I know so," I said. We were silent for a moment and then I asked,"What was his plans?"**

**"That's the difficult part to tell you. It would hurt you," Edward said.**

**"I don't care. Just tell me," I said bravely.**

**"Zack is going to kidnap him and...kill him," Alice said sadly. I stood frozen..like always. "What?" I said. "No. He can't hurt him! We got to stop him before he kidnaps him." I took a deep breath. "What else did you see, Alice?" She turn to face Edward. He nodded. "I saw that you were going to save him, but...he was almost dying."**

**"How is Zack going to kill him?" I asked.**

**"I didn't see that part. I just saw that he was almost dying. He was tied up."**

**I was angry. If Edward and Alice would have told me about this, then I would have done something fast. But they didn't. They just kept silence until Alice saw something horrible. Now I wanted to cry real badly. I bent down my head. "You guys should have told me. I thought you guys were my...friends. My...family," I said quietly. **

**Alice hugged me. "We are your friends. Your family. That's why we didn't tell you, because we all care about you,'' she said.**

**"And we all love you,' Said Edward. I hugged Alice back. "Since when did you have this visions?"**

**"Three days ago."**

**"Do you know when is Zack is going to kidnap him?"**

**"It's hard to tell when in my visions, but I think like in two days."**

**"Then we have to act," i said. She and Edward both nodded.**

**"Do you want to see any of my past?" Edward asked. I went shock. "Why?" I asked. "I thought since you took it calmly I think you should derserve a reward," he said. Me and Alice started to laugh. "A reward? I think you should give her something more pricey," Alice joked.**

**"No, I'll take that reward," I said. Edward reach out his hand and I grabbed it.**

* * *

****

_I didn't know what I wanted to see but when I grabbed his hand I knew what I wanted to see. How he turn into A vampire. (_just pretend this how it happened, Okay?)

_Edward was lying on those kind of beds that were in the hospitals. Then I realized that he was in a hospital. He looked so weak and he looked as he was going to die in a second. The door opened and A doctor came inside. It was Carlise. He had a clipboard that had information about the patient. He went near Edward and he sniffed him._

_"Why did you do that?" Edward asked. "Where are my parents?"_

_"Edward, my boy, your Parents died an hour ago," Carlise told him._

_"What!? Why so soon? I didn't Even say goodbye." He was silent and then said,"I'm going to die soon, right?"_

_Carlise shook his head. "You will die and you will live again, but in a different way."_

_"I don't get what you mean, Doctor."_

_"I know you won't understand right this second, but I'm a vampire," Carlise said._

_"You can't be. Your a doctor," Edward sounded scared but at the same time he sounded brave._

_"Your mother told me to save you before she died. She made me swear. And I won't break my swear to her."_

_"What are you doing?" Carlise was leaning close to Edward's neck. " The Spanish influence would kill you more faster than the bite I'm going to give you. You feel if fire was burning you inside. It's normal. The process goes that way." And Carlise bit him. Edward started screaming hard. He was yelling._

_"**Stop! don't hurt him," I pleaded, but nobody heard me. I wanted to push Carlise away that I went right away. But I just went through him like a ghost. I fell to the floor. "Carlise! Stop hurting him! I don't want you don't hurt him. STOP!" I was screaming and sreamimg.**_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

**When Violet grabbed my hand, she grabbed it very firmly. I didn't feel anything. Like I didn't feel pain or the feeling when Someone sees your past. It was normal when she started to see my past. I wonder what she was seeing right now. Thirty seconds just past and Violet started screaming.**

**"What's wrong, Violet? Violet?" Alice asked.**

**"Carlise! Stop hurting him!" Violet screamed. Violet hold my hand more tightly that I thought she was going to break my hand.**

**"Violet, can you hear me? Stop holding Edward's hand. Let go,"Alice told her.**

**"I don't want you to hurt him. STOP!" Violet yelled.**

**"She can't hear you,Alice. She's lost in the vision. I have to pull her hand out," I told her.**

**"Then what are you waiting for? Do it now!"**

**I pulled her hand out hard that she went flew backwards and she landed on the pillow on her bed.**

**"I'm back, am I?" she asked. "Yes, you're back. Are you okay? What did you see?" I asked. " I saw how you turn into A vampire. Carlise changed you, right?" She answered. " I never knew you had the Spanish influence. I'm sorry." "The past is the past. You don't need to worry about," I said. I smiled and she smiled back. Then I realized that Alice was quiet the whole time. Me and Violet turned to her and Alice was still. Like as if she was daydreaming. I knew She was having a vision.**

**"Alice?" Violet asked. She shook her and Alice started to shake head.**

**"What did you see?" I asked.**

**"He changed plans. He's going to kidnap Theo tonight."**


	11. Author's note: important!

**Author's Note**

**I will not update soon because I'm going to vacation, so I will be back on July 22, 2008. I know, it's a long vacation, but i least started with chapter 11, so **

**when I'm back I will try to update in 5-7 days. I will be gone in 2 days, I will miss this computer! But I appreciate the ones who review before I left. I still**

**want reviews for the other chapters. I am sorry for the grammar mistakes I made on this story. I want ideas when I'm back, so review, review, and review!!**

**Thank You to: 1. _Stacie-Ann Halliwell for giving me great ideas,_**

**_2. Sarkule for reviewing,_**

**_3. Wingedspirit for helping,_**

**_4. Jacklin Sparrow for helping with the grammar,_**

**_5. Eullyne for reviewing,_**

**_ 6. Gerardsgirl14 for promising a really good review (still waiting) ,_**

**_and 7. YouKnowDebussy for helping with the grammar._**

**Thank you and goodbye! :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 11: do not own twilight characters, only mine!**

**Violet's POV**

**"What?! No, maybe you got it all wrong," I said. "This can't be happening." I stood up from the bed and ran out of the door.**

**"Violet, stop!" I heard Alice yell. I was at the door in less than 10 seconds and I was about to open the door to save Theo when Alice grabbed my shoulder.**

**"Calm down, Violet. I have to tell you what I saw. I mean, we can still save him."**

**I let Alice take me to the living room and everybody was there. My family. I sat down on the sofa while Esme was comforting me. Then there was a knock on the door and Edward went to get it. Bella entered the living room with Edward on her side.**

**"Are you okay, Vio?" She asked. I nodded even if it wasn't true.**

**Alice sat next to me on the other side. "Violet... I...well..."**

**"Just spit it out," I told her.**

**"Zack is still going with his plans, but... He's planning to kill you."**

**My eyes popped open. "No...he...can't"**

**"He's planning to kill you and Theo...Tonight."**

**I couldn't captured what she was saying cause all of the sudden I felt dizzy and weak.**

**_Weird. I'm a vampire, I 'm not supposed to feel this or have this. What's wrong with me?_**

**Then I felt something holding me back from saying something to Alice.**

**"You know what? I don't care really what happens to Theo. I was lying the whole time! Good thing Theo is going to die cause I hate him!! And you know something else?! I helped Zack With aaaaallllllll of this!" I heard myself say this.**

**"You can't be saying that!" Esme said. **

**"You Love and care about him. You told me so, Violet,'' Bella said.**

**"You people are stupid." I rolled my eyes and then I fly out of the door and I stop in A middle of a house. After I stop, I felt myself back again. Back in my body.**

**"Did I Say All that Terrible Things?"I asked myself out loud. I looked at the house. The house looked old, but it wasn't. It was brown, with 3 windows on the 1st floor, and 5 windows on the 2nd floor. It was familiar to me. It seem like I've been here before a long time. I walked to the front door and touched the knob. Then all this memories came back to me, I saw how I played here when I was 5, I saw when reading my book in my room, and...I saw my parents. I saw parents Take care of me. This house was my home. But why Did I come here? Was it me that I wanted to come here. Was it me that took ed me here? Or was it...? I was interupted by my thoughts when I heard that someone was behind me giggling. **

**I looked back and there he was. My worst enemy. The one who change my life and the one who had to pay. It was him, Zack.**

* * *

Sorry guys if i was taking so long but when i had come back i was logging in but i totally forgot my password. And guess what? I try it again and it worked. So enjoy the story.


End file.
